Valentine's Day Massacre
by petthekat
Summary: Penny and Sheldon's first Valentine's Day together. Set after Friends with Benefits. Fun little one-shot!


Author's Note: I already miss my Penny/Sheldon fic. I felt like that was a good place to end it, but expect more from this author, because she loves it too much to give up. And for those beautiful, awesome, amazing readers that made me swell with pride at the sight of my reviews, I give you - Valentine's Day with Sheldon and Penny. This is a follow up to Friends with Benefits.

xxx

What a fucking horrible day.

Penny had picked up yet another waitressing job after rather abruptly quitting her one at the Cheesecake Factory, and Valentine's Day had basically raped her in the ass. A ten table section was hard enough, but all these stupid couples and their demands - Honestly, what was it about Valentine's Day that made people so stupid? Penny had already felt a little cynical about it since Kurt had left her at her own restaraunt V-Day date because he'd been busy.

Fucking some other girl.

Now, though, it was allll over. Penny scrubbed her hands through her hair, massaging her scalp as the hot water and soap ran over her head. The hot water helped relax her tired muscles and she inhaled the deep Green Apple fragrance of her body wash. It was amazingly soothing - it was one of the ten thousand Sheldon had gotten her for Christmas, and thinking about the event made her smile a little. Who knew what Sheldon was doing. He probably didn't know it was February, much less Valentines Day, and even if he did -

Well, Penny didn't expect much in the way of things like that. Not with Sheldon. She sure did love him, though, and knowing that he felt the same way was enough to make the day seem a little more tolerable.

Stepping out of her shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and used another to scrub her hair semi-dry. Leaving it down, she moved out of her bathroom and crossed her living room to get to her bathroom.

And then she stopped.

"What in the hell...," she muttered, looking around her apartment. There were a dozen lights - but none of them were candles. They were little glow lights shaped like hearts, and there were about fifty spread all over her apartment, as well as a vase of daffodils - Penny's favorite - with a familiar mask hanging over them. Penny walked over, her brows furrowed but her lips slowly spreading onto a grin. She picked up the mask delicate and turned it over, glancing at the neat scrawl written on a taped note.

_Penny - _

_You are the amino acid compounds to my protein formulation._

The blonde raised a brow and grinned a little more.

"_What?" _She questioned outloud, still holding the scrap of paper - and her towel, bunched at her chest.

"Alpha-amino acids are the building blocks of proteins. Amino acids combine in a condensation reaction, that is, through dehydration synthesis, that releases water and the new "amino acid residue" that is held together by a peptide bond. Proteins are defined by their unique sequence of amino acid residues," Sheldon explained from behind her quite suddenly.

Penny jumped and nearly dropped her towel.

"Sheldon! Oh, God, you scared the bejeezus out of me!" Sheldon smirked a little and shrugged his shoulders, taking a step forward. Penny tilted her head at her boyfriend and gave a little laugh, meeting him halfway and touching his chest.

"So I'm your - What, again?"

"You are the amino acid to my protein compound," he repeated calmly, a little smile quirking his lips. "To put it into completely and ridiculously overplayed words that I will only use in completely satirical dialogue - You _complete _me."

A larger smirk. Penny's expression grew too - a large smile threatened to split her face. Glancing around, she gave a little laugh.

"Why the lights?"

"Candles are a fire hazard."

"Of course."

A little roll of her eyes and Sheldon bypassed her, gesturing to her counter where a meal she hadn't even noticed before lay spread out. "Whoa, Sheldon.. Did you make all this?" Penny exclaimed, walking over and peering at the meal of roasted chicken and various, delicious looking vegetables. Sheldon gave a little proud nod.

"I did."

"And the flowers -"

"I did as well."

"And .. Wow. Sheldon, sweetie.. You didn't have to do all this," said Penny, turning to look at the much taller man again. Sheldon blinked.

"But.. such a thing is a custom on Valentine's Day, correct? I was given to understand that such a thing was expected on this day, in order to celebrate the monogamous relationship between two humans who exhibit a certain degree of care and affection for each other. It's traditional, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah.. but it's not mandatory," Penny explained, biting her lip. "I mean, don't get me wrong, this is .. lovely and amazing and it makes me so happy -"

"Then it served its original purpose."

Penny looked up at Sheldon, a little surprised, and her smile returned full force. She didn't want him to do this because he thought he had to. How Sheldon even knew about Valentine's Day was beyond her. She was sure there was some historical reason why this wasn't a romantic day at all, but he'd at least WAIT to tell her all the gory details some time later.

"Shall we eat?" Sheldon asked, and Penny suddenly flushed scarlet. "Oh, God, I'm not even dressed! I don't look cute - I don't have any make-up on, nothing! Aw, I look horrible, Sheldon!" She pressed her hands to her face and Sheldon stared at her for a moment as if she were insane, then tugged down her arms.

"What are you talking about, crazy woman? Good Lord, you look -" A pause, and his fingers curled briefly over hers. Not in a romantic gesture, but one in order to gain strength. He cleared his throat a little.

"Wonderful. All the time."

Penny blinked, tucking her head down against her bare chest for a moment. When she looked back up, she had a gentle smile on her face. Sheldon was so.. honest.

"You really think so?"

"I have no reason to lie."

Penny stepped forward and pressed her curled hands, towel balled in them, against his chest. Meeting eyes, blue to green, she looked up at him and smiled more.

"I know," she admitted quietly, drawing him closer and standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He returned it in his own quiet way, leaning down just a little to give her some help. When they parted, Penny slipped away and dropped her towel, pulling on a slim, comfortable nightgown. Hair still wet, makeup absent, she bounced into the living room and really, she couldn't have imagined Sheldon's eyes lighting up any more.

They ate side by side on the stools beside her counter, and Sheldon finally did explain something about Valentine's Day, blah blah, and then there was this massacre and whatever. It didn't matter. She was just glad he was there, and he cared, and even though he wouldn't light candles because they were a fire hazard and he hadn't gotten her a teddy bear because frankly, they freaked him out, it was okay. Because this was the best Valentine's Day yet. And when they got done eating and Sheldon had put everything away, Penny slipped away again to her room and came out with HIS gift she'd planned to give him whenever she found the time.

They showed each other at the same time, and when Sheldon gave a little squeal at the Einstein plushie, Penny stared, lips slightly parted, at the neatly knit pink scarf. There was a purple 'P' on one side of it, and Sheldon shifted a little, his cheeks somewhat flushed when he saw her looking at it, her green eyes wide.

A laugh and then she threw her arms around Sheldon, kissing his cheek a dozen times.

"Sheldon, did you make this?"

"My mom taught me how," was his quiet answer, accompanied by a shy shrug. Penny smiled and shook her head, pulling the scarf out of his hands and wrapping its fluffy pink goodness around Sheldon's neck. She used it to draw him into her bedroom and Sheldon let go of his Einstein doll when she pulled him close for a kiss, fingers fisted in the pink knitted fabric.

"I love you, you crazy whack-a-doodle."

Sheldon gave a slow smile and a nod.

"And I, you, Penny."

Smiling once more, Penny sat back on the bed and used the scarf to tug him yet closer again, her hands sliding from the fabric up to his face and guiding him down onto the bed with her. Drawing in a deep breath, Sheldon shifted onto the bed in his slow, still uncertain motion, even though they'd been officially dating for four months now and having sex for seven.

It only took Sheldon the barest of moments to slip off Penny's night gown - as well as to realize it was the only thing she'd put on. Giving a little chuckle, cheeks flushed again as if alarmed and delighted at the impropiety of it all, he nuzzled her neck and she curled her fingers in his Superman shirt and pulled it over his head. The familiar torso came into view and Penny breathed in contentedly. The couple took their time, acting as if they hadn't been together in years when in fact it had been one whole day. Drawing her hand down his front, she slipped it around to his back and pushed her hands, fingers spread, down his long torso. Sheldon settled his knees on either side of her and then tugged her up, his hips against hers, so that their torsos met straight up and he curled his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. Her wet hair dampened his hot skin, creating the most interesting of biochemical contrasts, which he would later think about with a little smile. Then he let her move back down again, her back against the bed, and Sheldon Cooper, an experienced veteran of sexual intercourse by now, slipped his large hands down her stomach and Penny gave a ticklish giggle, her back arching a little and her body relaxing comfortably as Sheldon kissed her thighs, her knees, and then pressed his mouth to her sex and made her elicit that glorious sound that he loved so much.

"Sheldon ... God .. " Her fingers pushed through his short, harshly cut hair and her eyes closed so she didn't see him stop and move back up over her, pressing a hand to her side and then move it down in a slow, languid motion. The next time she opened her eyes, he was right there, looking back at her and it made her heart race and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him and tugging him close as he pushed into her.

A soft gasp from both of them, and fortunately, Sheldon had learned to build some stamina - or simply gotten much better at this - because when he pulled out and pushed back in, Penny almost orgasmed then and it was glorious beyond words. And then, by the time Sheldon finally thrust into her for the last time, she had already climaxed twice.

"Sheldon.. "

"Yes, Penny?"

"You have gotten SO much better at that."

Indignant. "You never told me I was bad in the first place," he pointed out, raising a brow. Penny smiled innocently and gave a little shrug. "I was just surprised you could do it. Believe me, sweetie, you exceeded ALL my expectations."

Sheldon rolled his eyes as Penny laid her still damp head on his chest.

"Yes, well, you exceeded mine just a few days ago when you balanced your own checkbook, so I suppose we are even."

Penny poked him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sheldon," she said with a little grin.

"Valentine's Day Massacre, more like," said Sheldon.

And that was that.


End file.
